


Pacify Her

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Dark, I suck at summary, Insane Bill, It just fits, M/M, POV First Person, Please still read, Poor Dipper, Rape, Yandere Bill, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don`t love her... Stop lying with those words!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacify Her

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy Poppets!  
> I am sorry that it`s so short, but I hope you`ll enjoy it anyways~

_Handsome, brown-haired boy walks my way._

_Holding a girl`s hand._

_That stupid bitch leaves finally._

_Now I can finally have him._

 

_My mother told me to stay away from things that aren`t yours._

_But was he yours, If he obviously wants me so bad._

 

_Pacify Her!_

_She`s getting on my freaking nerves!_

_I know that you don`t love her._

_" **Pinetree Stop lying to me with those words!"**_

_I know that you love me...I just have to make you see it!_

 

_I can`t stand her screams._

_Can you? All I do is stab her...._

_Where`s her "loving" boyfriend now?_

 

_Loving her must be so tiring..._

_So Pinetree just love me, me, me!_

 

_My mother did use to tell me to stay away from things that aren`t mine._

_But were you her`s when you love me so much._

 

_I need to kill her!_

_She`s so damn annoying!_

_You won`t love her...once she is gone._

_Please just be honest and don`t lie._

 

_If I will kill her._

_Then you`ll finally be mine._

_I know..I know that you don`t love her!_

_You would never cheat on me._

 

_Oh why won`t you look at that..._

_She`s laying here, dead._

_Now you`re finally mine!_

_What`s that you`re saying?_

_You don`t love me?_

 

_Now we`ll become one!_

_I`m laying on top of you, removing your clothes._

_You don`t love her anymore._

_I am inside of you._

 

_I am moving, while you`re crying and whimpering._

_I came inside of you._

_Now you`ll finally forget about that bitch._

 

_I pick you up and carry you towards the bed._

_Yes, Now we`re one!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment for more!  
> Also check out my Youtube channel here!  
> I have made tons and tons of BillDip viodes there!  
> You can find iit here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-I61Uv6-SS96acAFvyv-FQ


End file.
